


Bidanshi Senshi Sērā Hundar

by kittynightterrors



Category: The Creatures | Cow Chop RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Girls, Gen, tw:cc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 10:23:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14735175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittynightterrors/pseuds/kittynightterrors
Summary: Everyone at Cow Chop was a weeb. Short and simple. And most were stoners. Which meant Brett was constantly just taking in all the stupid...constantly!He goes knick knack hunting, only to find a magical phone. Oh and his friend's dog suddenly talks and now he's in a dress. Yep, everyone at work was a fuckin' weeb.





	Bidanshi Senshi Sērā Hundar

LA was a big city, one that Brett had only started to explore. Work made it hard for him to do much of anything besides head to the job and occasionally find places for CCTV to be filmed. So when he was able to go out for the weekend he tried to find any little hole in the wall he could. Trinket stores were some of his favorite places to dig through, just to see what he could find. Some things ended up in the office. Others were gifted or placed somewhere in his apartment. 

The particular store he found himself in currently was dusty and a little weird. The store owner was nowhere to be seen, but the store was completely open. The store almost felt like something in a movie, dust and large leather books were everywhere. The books weren’t the most impressive things, classics but no guides to raising the dead. Among all the dusty items was an oldish flip phone that looked like it had just come into the store. Intrigued, Brett picked it up and turned it over in his hands to inspect it. Looked like a plan old Nokia phone. However when he flipped it open, the screen turned on and he felt on odd sort of warmth coming from the object. Quickly, he shut the phone and looked around for the store owner. Still no one around, but he really wanted this phone.  
  
“Um, excuse me. I’m wanting to purchase something. It doesn’t have a price and I kinda need you up by the register!”  
  
He got no response and after a moment he got fed up, making his way to the front of the store in hopes of the shop keeper having come back. Instead he was greeted with Ein sitting in the doorway of the store. Brett scrubbed at his eyes because there was no way he was seeing this right. His friend’s dog could not have travelled this far. When he opened his eyes and saw she was still there he laughed and decided he was definitely dreaming.  
  
“Ein, sweetie, you should go home,” he said, squatting down to talk to the imaginary dog. “Your daddy is going to kill me.”  
  
“Don’t call him daddy. That’s weird.” And that was the dog. Talking. Yep. This had to be a dream.  
  
“Okay, fine, James will kill me.”  
  
“He’ll be fine. You should come with me. Bring the phone.”  
  
“I have to pay for it?”  
  
The dog made the most annoyed look then got up and walked out of the store. Brett looked around, still seeing no evidence of a store owner. He sighed and followed the dog out of the store, giving it one last glance once he was passed the threshold. Except when he looked back there was only a brick wall. No store.  
  
“What the fuck?” Clearly, not only was he dreaming but he somehow got a contact high from Aleks. That was the only logical explanation for this shit. Ein stared at him then plopped her fat little butt on the ground, waiting for Brett to stop freaking out. He finally did and looked to the dog for some guidance.  
  
“Open the phone and say ‘Mighty. Fierce. Hundar.’”  
  
Given the instructions, Brett just stared at the dog before he broke down into laughter. Clearly he had been spending too much time with the gang outside of work. The weeb was rubbing off on him hard. He should have drawn the line when Jakob suggested they binge watch Sailor Moon.  
  
“Listen, Ein, honey. I’m not saying that. Even in a dream I’m not going to say something so stupid. In a few minutes I’ll wake up and this weeb shit will stop.” Brett waved his hands and started walking away from the situation. He had no idea where to go, since dreams were weird and nothing ever was right, but he left. No more weeb shit. Not this time.  
  
He didn’t make it to the end of the street before he felt his pocket get warm. He looked down at his pocket and saw a purple glow coming from it. Reaching in, he pulled the phone out and was slightly worried the thing was going to explode. Looking away from the phone, he saw Ein was now in front of him with what looked like a purple gem on her head.  
  
“...can my phrase at least be a little less stupid?”  
  
“No.”  
  
With a sigh, Brett flipped open the phone and repeated the lines the dog had told him to. Only it didn’t come out in English, instead it was Japanese and his voice didn’t quite sound right. Before he could really process why his voice was odd, there was an explosion of heat from his chest. It wasn’t the worst feeling in the world, but it was certainly odd. He wanted to see what was happening, but he could only see bright colors. Suddenly he felt very naked then bit by bit he felt clothed. When whatever stupid transformation happened, he felt his feet on the ground once more, but he was definitely taller than normal. He looked down and saw that he was definitely in a magical girl outfit with, admittedly sexy, high heeled boots.  
  


“Dog, we are not friends anymore,” he griped as he soothed his hands over the outfit. His skirt was pretty short and there was plenty of man cleavage. He wanted to say he hated it, but he really couldn’t, though deep down he knew he looked absolutely ridiculous. A big buff guy in a tiny outfit. He wouldn’t be surprised if the cops tried to arrest him for indecent exposure.

“So, I’m in a dress. What now?”

The dog tipped her head to a mirror that really shouldn’t be on the side of a building but Brett was well passed caring. That was until he saw his reflection and he…was a she? His hair was longer than normal, stopping at his chin and he had two cute little pigtails. He reached up to touch the hair, but was met with thin air. He tipped his head and reached up to grab at his chest, that in his reflection was suddenly very rounded. Still nothing but air. Same with his tiny waist and wide hips. He looked like a girl, but physically he was still very much Brett. That was except for the purple star between his eyes. It freaked him out when the only physical thing was a gem that was suddenly embedded in his skin. 

“I mean…I’m glad I’m hot, but I have so many questions.” He turned to look at Ein, but she was gone. When he looked back to the mirror, he was in his normal clothes again. He was just standing in an alley way with a fucking flip phone in his hand looking like a weirdo. The phone was slipped back into his pocket as he made his way home. Maybe if he slept in his dream he would wake up? Yeah, that was the only logical thing going on in his dream. 

When he got home, he was happy to find that Ein hadn’t magically showed up. He chucked the phone on his bed side table and got ready to sleep. This stupid dream had to stop, and every single pot smoking, anime watching person in the office was going to get a very serious talking to. He hardly liked the stuff, but to have this intense of a dream was too much, way too much. Brett slipped into a nice normal dream inside of his already bizarre one.

He woke up from his sleep and was ready to move away from the dream. He wasn’t even going to recount the tale to anyone. Just wanted to erase it from his memory. He reached for his cell phone, ready to check work messages and get his day going, only for his hand to bump against something next to his phone. It felt warm and familiar, and that was so not a good sign. Seriously? He peeked over to his side table and sure enough the phone from his dream was sitting next to his normal phone. He picked it up and rubbed his face, flipping it open to see a cutesy dog face on the screen and a star where the buttons should be. He stared at it for a while before he closed it and set it next to his pillow.

“Guess you’re a magical girl now, Brett,” he grumbled to himself before he went back to bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to [Trope Tuesday](http://kittynightterrors.tumblr.com/post/174166089431/bidanshi-senshi-s%C4%93r%C4%81-hundar). I also did Magical Girls. Because I'm awful and Brett needs to be in a dress.


End file.
